


French Fries and Milkshakes

by ughdotcom



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Abusive Parent, Codes & Ciphers, Don't copy to another site, Gally and Chuck are siblings, Gay Alby, Gay Newt, Genderfluid Character, High School AU, I know it says Minho/OC but it's endgame Minewt, I should probably be capitalizing these tags, M/M, Newt yells a lot, Pan Brenda, Panic Attacks, READ THE TAGS THIS IS IMPORTANT THIS FIC MIGHT BE TRIGGERING, Slow Burn, Some creepy shit now my dudes, Straight Thomas, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Sympathetic Gally, Thomas is straight, bi Minho, demiboy Aris, i know that's not how portillo's works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: Welcome to East Glade High, home of the Runners and one gay mess. Said gay mess's name is Newt, and he is in love with his best friend Minho.I know it says Minho/OC but it's endgame Minewt





	1. Chapter 1

Newt looked up from his phone and looked out the window of the booth that he was sitting in. Nothing. He turned back to his phone, the bright screen addicting to his eyes. The black haired (dyed) waiter dressed in jeans and a hoodie with a bright pin declaring: 'SHE/HER' brought him his french fries and a chocolate milkshake. Newt nodded his thanks, still not looking up from his phone. He reached up and grabbed some fries and shoved them into his mouth. The salty crunchiness of the fries made his eyes tingle, he grabbed his milkshake and took a few big gulps. He heard the telltale vroom of a motorcycle and looked out the window as a motorcycle pulled up into a space in the parking lot. He watched as two figures got off, the one in front pulled of their hemet to reveal a dark head of hair. Oh great. Newt though. Just what I needed. He watched as the asian boy helped the second person off the motorcycle, they pulled of their helmet and a river of long black hair fell down to her waist. Newt took in her pale skin, violet eyes, and blood red lips. She stood out completely from the asian boy. Newt took another handful of fries and basically inhaled them. He took a long look at the asian boy, whose name was Minho. He took in the muscled arms, the perfect dark hair, and a playful grin. Or was it a smirk? Newt couldn’t tell. He took the girls hand and they walked side by side into the Portillo’s that Newt was sitting in. Newt sighed and pulled up his hood, he pulled on the sweater strings and the hood tightened around his head. He could hear them laughing as a smiling waitress showed them to their booth. They were in the booth right in front of him, Newt strained his ears, trying to hear what they were saying. 

“So, you like the motorcycle ride?” Minho was asking the girl. “You said you had never been on one before.” Newt couldn’t see them, he could only hear and it was killing him. 

“Yeah, it was pretty fun.” The girl said back, her voice was soft, soothing and it seemed like she would be good at comforting. “I have an idea for it though. Why didn’t you ever change gears?” She asked. 

“I didn’t think I could.” Minho replied. The girl nodded. 

“I’ll show you when it’s time to leave. Oh great.” She sighed, “I’ll be right back.” Minho didn’t question her as she got up and walked out of the portillos. What just happened? Minho never let anyone boss him around like that. Newt turned his attention to the window, as the girl approached a car on the far side of the lot. She stood at the window for a minute or two before someone in a dark hoodie came up behind her and grabbed her from behind. Newt heard Minho choke on his milkshake. He looked back and saw that the girl had managed to get the hoodie guy on the ground and was walking back towards the Portillo’s. The guy ran after her and she turned and grabbed him by his outstretched wrist and twisted his arm behind his back. She said something in his ear and shoved him back in the direction of the car. She walked back inside the Portillo’s and sat back down without a glance back at the lot. Minho sat in stunned silence. Newt heard the furious tapping and assumed that they were texting. Why did they have to text when they could talk? Newt didn’t know but it must be something personal. 

“How did you learn to do that?” Minho asked. The girl thought for a second before taking a deep breath and explaining.  
“I learned how to in Spain, it is where I transferred from.” She said. “I go to East Glade high school.” She said after a minute. 

“That’s where I go!” Minho said excitedly. “What’s your schedule?” There was a rustling of paper and after several seconds Minho confirmed that they have a lot of the same classes. “When did you transfer?” She told him a few weeks ago but she couldn’t come to school because she was still settling in. 

The waiter came up to them. “Hey, what’s your order?” They both ordered, Minho with an order surprisingly close to Newt’s.

After the girl ordered, the waiter said, “Nice choice. And I’ve got an order too. How about your number? Is that a good choice?”

“Usually I would say yes, but I’m pretty sure I’m on a date with Minho here.” Newt’s heart filled with jealousy at that. Not for the girl, Newt was pretty sure that if she took the waiter’s number Newt would be happy. No, Newt was a gay mess who wanted to be in that girl’s place, across from his best friend.

“Yep.” Minho grinned.

“Nice choice. Here’s my number though, in case it doesn’t work out. Or if you just want to be friends, that works too.” A rustling of paper and Newt got the feeling the waiter had handed the girl a piece of paper with her number.

“Nico.” The girl read from the paper. “Nice name. I’m Hope.”

“Hey, Hope. You’ve got good taste.” Newt heard her sit on the table, in his line of vision. “I mean, I personally prefer the blond kid in the next booth, but, hey, that’s me.” they raised their hands.

Internally cringing Newt yelled, “I’m gayer than the Fab Five!”

“Hello Gayer Than The Fab Five. Are you listening in?”

Newt’s face turned beet red. “No.” he muttered, pulling his hood lower.

Luckily (or unluckily, Newt would decide later), Minho interrupted with, “Is that a tattoo?”

“Yeah.” Nico said. “A cardinal for my grandpa.” Newt looked up. “He’s dead. He died when I was a baby.” she said bluntly. “Also got the pride flag and Brendon Urie’s face. Gonna regret that one.”

“That’s sad. About your grandpa.” Minho added indelicately.

“Ya think?” Hope said. “ I have one too.” She stepped out of the booth, revealing the navy blue tank top and skinny jeans that she was wearing. She pulled her hair off her shoulder to reveal a intricately detailed star above another, just as detailed tree. “I got it before I moved from spain. The tree is my home and roots in Spain and the star is my hopes and dreams for coming to America. No pun intended by the way.” She said. They all laughed. She walked over to Newt’s booth and sat on the table, one leg crossed over the other. “So, you’re Mr. Gayer than the Fab 5 huh?” She said. Newt gave a gruff nod. He didn’t look her in the face, he stared down at her deep purple converse, he heard footsteps and knew that Nico had left and that Minho was now standing next to Hope. he felt his hood being pulled off him and yelped, making Minho laugh. Minho ruffled Newt’s blond hair. 

“Hey there you shank.” he said, grinning playfully. Newt felt his cheeks redden and sunk lower into his seat. 

“Hi Minho.” Newt muttered.

“Listening in on my date?”

“I was here first!” Newt stared him down. Hope looked at Minho, then back at Newt. 

“Shank?” She said, looking questioningly at Minho. 

“Slang from East glade.”

“Cool. Maybe you can teach me.” She said. 

“Sure.” Minho said, looking at Newt, he put his arm around Hope. “Well, we should get going, I think you should meet Alby and Thomas. You already met Newt.” He threw some cash down on the table and they walked out of the restaurant. Newt pulled his hood up and watched as Hope planted a kiss on Minho’s cheek and pulled her helmet back on. He sat back, and watched longingly as the motorcycle pulled out of the lot and zoomed down the road and out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Newt woke up to a blanket being pulled off him. He groaned and rolled over reaching around with his eyes closed trying to find the blanket. 

“Wake up Newt!” Sonya said. Newt cracked his eyes open to see the smiling face of his sister smiling down at him. 

“But I don’t wanna” Newt found his blanket and pulled it over himself. It was pulled back off him and he was forced to sit up. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. I don’t want to face Minho and that girl again. It was so awkward last time. Newt thought to himself as he pulled on his clothes. He pulled his favorite hoodie out of the drawer and slipped it on. Newt wandered downstairs to find his mom, Elizabeth, making breakfast and chatting happily to Minho, who sat at the table, and Hope, who was sitting on the counter. Newt groaned and turned to walk back upstairs, he could leave through his bedroom window and drop into the the back yard. He felt a tug on his hoodie and looked back to see his mom holding the end of the hood. 

“Not today young man.” She said. “Everyone else will be here soon.” No sooner had she finished speaking than several people burst through the door. Newt couldn’t stop himself from grinning as Chuck, Thomas, and Alby walked into the kitchen. Newt walked up to Thomas and gave him a fist bump. 

“Tommy? You okay?” Newt lowered his voice. “Still bummed that Teresa transferred?” Thomas nodded. 

“Hey Ms. Isaac.” Alby said grinning. “We were hoping to all walk to school together and show the new girl, Hope, around.” Newt’s mom smiled and nodded. 

“Eat your breakfast first,” She said, giving Newt a look of warning. He rolled his eyes and turned and saw Sonya come bounding down the stairs. 

Another girl with short brown hair came in. “Hey Brenda!” Hope said. “Guys, this is my step-sister Brenda.”

Brenda waved shyly and and rolled her eyes. “Can’t you just say sister, Hope? I feel like a piece of not actually in the family shit.”

Hope pulled her close in a hug that Brenda struggled to get out of. “Ok, you’re my sister.”

“Let me go!” Brenda wiggled out of Hope’s arms. “You treat me like we’re not the same age.”

Hope shrugged. “You act like we aren’t the same age.”

Brenda frowned. “Fiiiiiiiiiiine.”

Hope laughed and rubbed the top of Brenda’s head, messing up her hair. Brenda groaned. Hope looked up with a smirk. “And Mr. Gayer Than the Fab Five, is this your house?”

“Mr. Gayer Than the Fab Five? I’ve never heard that one before,” Alby laughed.

Newt turned a brighter shade than a strawberry. “Slim it,” He groaned.

“Newt?” Sonya asked.

He turned to her, grateful for the distraction. “Yeah, Sone?”

“Can I go walk with Harriet?”

Newt smirked, “Will you finally ask her out?” The group laughed as Sonya turned as red as Newt.

“NEWT!” Sonya groaned.

“Sonya!” he mimicked. “Ask her out.” Sonya shoved him in the shoulder and ran out the door. Minho stood up. 

“Thanks for letting us say hi, Ms. Isaac, but we really should be heading to school.” There was a murmur of agreements and thank yous from the group across the room. Slowly, they began to file out one by one Newt was second to last and before he could go down his porch steps he heard his mom call out to Minho. 

“Mr. Parks?” Minho stuck his head back inside the door. “Watch out for the both of them please.” He turned away, angry at his mom for not thinking he was capable of taking care of himself. He barely heard Minho's reply of: 

“I’ll do the best I can Ms. Isaac. Thanks again.” he pulled the door shut and ran up behind Newt. 

“Well aren't you Mr. Niceness whenever we’re around adults?” Newt jokes.

Minho finger gunned him. “Your mom is a goddess, I will do whatever she tells me too.” Newt rolled his eyes.

“Go make out with your girlfriend.”

Minho frowned and placed his hand on Newt’s arm. “Newt, are you okay? You’ve been acting weird since I went on that date.”

“I’m fine!” Newt stammered out. “Why would you think that? I’m not acting weird am I?”

“You are acting really weird, actually.”

“Really?” Newt’s face scrunched up in confusion.

Minho nodded “You are, Newt. Ever since I went on that date. What’s wrong? Did you get a crush?” He elbowed Newt with a joking look on his face.

“Yes.” Newt muttered.

Minho gasped exaggeratedly. “Who? What’s his name?”

“Nunya.”

“Newtie!” Minho groaned.

“No.”

“Newton Isaac!”

“FUCK OFF MINHO! IT’S NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS! LEAVE ME ALONE AND GO SMACK LIPS WITH SOME OTHER BLOODY GIRL BEFORE LEAVING HER AS WELL!” The group turned to look at Newt, who was flushed red and staring at Minho with arms crossed, before he ran off crying.

“Ummm…” Hope articulately said. “That was awkward. Should we get going? We’re going to be late.”


	3. Chapter 3

Newt stormed back into his house, dropping his backpack on the floor and running up to his room. He ignored his Mom’s questions until she sighed and called him in sick to school. But as soon as workers came to fix their furnace she kicked him out. And that was how Newt ended up at the same Portillo’s talking to Nico on her lunch break. She was dressed the same, down to the pin.

She slid into the booth with him and said, “Shouldn’t you be at school?”

“Shouldn’t you be at school?” He shot back.

“I don’t have any classes.”

“I yelled at my best friend and feel like I’m going to puke.”

She nodded. “Good excuse. Are you going to eat, at least?”

“Sure.”

“Well, it’s my lunch break, so I’m going to get a waiter over here. El!”

A waiter with brown wavy hair and glasses came up to the table. “Hey Neeks. What do you want?”

“Two cheese sandwiches, a vanilla milkshake, and a large fry. Newt?”

“Chocolate milkshake, and a large fry.”

“Sure.” El went off and Newt and Nicosat in awkward silence for a few minutes. When she returned Newt mumbled his thanks and glared at his milkshake. 

“Don’t explode your head there, Mr. Stink Eye.” Nico said. The bell rang and Newt looked up. 

“Hey Nico,” Hope said. “You wanted to meet up here?” Newt got up to leave but Nico grabbed his sleeve. 

“Sit, you dumbass.” Newt rolled his eyes. “Now.” Newt slumped back into his seat, glaring once again at his milkshake. Hope slid into the booth next to Afton and grabbed one of the cheese sandwiches.

“You want to talk?” She said. Nico nodded and motioned to Newt. Hope squinted at him. “You have no reason to be embarrassed.” She said. “It's called adolescence.” Newt’s cheeks warmed up and he pulled his hood up.  
“That’s not what! I mean! Shut up!” He spluttered. Hope grinned and elbowed Nico in the ribs. 

“See? I told you!” Nico rolled their eyes. “I’m pretty sure he’s in love!”

“Oh, I know he is. He yelled at Minho earlier to stop bugging him about it. Also accused Minho of being a player.”

“He is!” Newt spat out. He had never dated Minho personally (though he wanted to), but he had seen the wreckage of broken hearts he had left behind. Hope rolled her eyes. 

“He won’t mess with me.” Hope grinned, she motioned for Newt to look out the window. He did and saw Minho’s motorcycle, sitting in the lot. “Quite easy to hotwire actually.” Hope crossed her arms. “We’re gonna see a movie, wanna come with? It’ll be me and Nico, you can join to if you want.” Newt shook his head. Nico laughed and pointed out the window. Newt looked up and couldn’t hide the grin that broke out onto his face. Minho was sprinting full speed down the sidewalk, his face was red from running and his hair was damp with sweat. They watched as Minho saw his motorcycle in the lot and ran into the Portillos. 

“Well, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?” Nico asked. Minho rolled his eyes. 

“You hotwired my motorcycle?” He spluttered, still breathing heavily. Newt looked at him, his blue shirt was plastered to his skin with sweat and it was dripping down his face. 

“Wipe your face before you drip sweat into my food pa-lease!” Nico said, handing Minho a napkin. 

He grabbed one of Newt’s napkins instead, and wiped his face. “Why did you hotwire my bike?”

“I needed a quick way to get over here to talk with Nico and Newt.”

“Newt?!” Minho’s head snapped to him, and Newt sank down in his seat.

“Hi?” Newt cringed at the sound of his own meek voice. He tried not to look at the taller man’s muscles showing clearly through the sweaty shirt.

“Why weren’t you at school?”

“Sick and I think I have to go puke now bye.” Newt ran off and locked himself in a bathroom stall, sitting on the toilet sobbing silently. He’s hyperventilating now. He’s smart enough to recognize it’s a panic attack, but dumb enough not to breath slowly or take note of his surroundings. Instead, Newton Isaac lets all the horrible feelings surround him, because of some stupid crush. ‘He hates me’. That was a major one. It popped up no matter the attack, He/she/they hate me. ‘He thinks I’m stupid for having a crush on him.’ That one made no sense,  
seeing how Minho didn’t know, but no one’s brain makes sense during a panic attack. ‘They’re all laughing at me’, ‘they’re telling him all my secrets’, ‘he’ll never love me’, ‘he’s straight’, ‘he’ll never forgive me and tell everyone my secrets and they’ll know I can’t sleep without my stuffed bear and they’ll all laugh’.

“Newt?” Newt shook his head when he heard the voice through the stall door. “Hey, Newt?” there was silence for a second before Minho slammed his hand on the stall door, making Newt flinch. “Goddamnit, Newt, I can hear you’re not vomiting!” Newt’s breathing became faster and more irregular. It was his dad wasn't it? His dad, back from the dead to hit him one more time. Minho dropped his head on the bathroom stall with a THUNK, scaring Newt even more. “Newt!”

“Don’t hurt me!” Newt choked out.

“Newt?” sympathy filled Minho’s voice. “Newt, I’m not going to hurt you.”

“Yes you are! Don’t lie.”

“Newt, it’s me, Minho.”

“Are you sure?” the voices around Newt were distorted, and he couldn’t tell who was saying what. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, it’s me. Newt, you’re alright.”

“Am I?”

“Yeah, yeah you are. It’ll be ok. Let me in?” Newt got up and unlocked the stall door, falling into Minho’s arms. Minho rubbed calming circles into his friend’s back. “It’ll be ok. Everything will get better. No one wants to hurt you.”

“Even Dad?”

Minho frowned in concern. “Newt, your dad’s not here.” he continued rubbing circles in Newt’s back as Newt cried into his shirt.

“Then who thumped on the door?”

Minho gasped. “Newt, that was me. I fucked up. Your dad’s dead. He can’t hurt you anymore. Dammit, I fucked up.”

“Did I fuck up?”

“No, no, you did fine.” Minho hugged Newt closer.

“Minho?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I go apologize to Hope and Nico?”

“Yeah.” Minho smiled at the smaller boy as he walked over to the two girls to apologize.

“I’m sorry I ran off.” Newt hung his head, but the girls didn’t seem to care.

“Newt, you’ve been crying.” Hope said gently. Minho joined them.

“He had a panic attack. I don’t know why.”

Newt took a deep breath. “Yeah, that’s none of your business.”

“Okay.” Nico sighed. “Hope and I are going to a movie. You boys want to join?”

Minho nodded, but Newt shook his head. “I should be getting back home.”

“Ok.” Minho gave him another small hug, and the girls wave goodbye as they left. Newt sat back down and got another milkshake.

“Chocolate, medium.” El left and came back with the shake.

“Here. Anything else?”

“Do you have cake?”

“Yeah.”

“That then.”

“Chocolate?”

He nodded. “Yeah.” She went off to get him the cake as he took a sip of his milkshake.

“Cake, and the check because I don’t think you want to stay too long after you finish your food.” El said. Newt nodded but didn’t reply, he stared out the window and watched as the motorcycle, driven by Hope, slowly pulled out of the lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how panic attacks work, so if I'm wrong, please correct me. I don't want to spread falsehoods about anxiety.


	4. Chapter 4

Newt stood in the parking lot of Portillo’s, with his hood pulled up tight and his phone out. He walked in circles trying to find reception. “Damn.” He whispered. He didn’t have any reception. He heard the whirring sound of Minho’s motorcycle and looked up to see it pulling into the lot. It skidded to a stop in front of him. Simone and Nico got off, pulling off their helmets. Newt noticed there was no Minho on the bike. 

“Need a ride?” Nico asked, raising an eyebrow. “We ditched Minho after the first movie, told him we were going to get money for another.” Newt nodded and couldn’t stop himself from grinning. Hope got on the bike and Nico motioned for Newt to get on. He did and Nico slapped a helmet on his head. He did the clasps and Nico's voice blared in the helmet. “How long have you been crushing on him?” Newt flushed a deep crimson and began denying it. 

 

“No- It's not like that! You don't know what your talking-” He spluttered before hope interrupted him. 

“Newt it’s  _ so _ obvious, I’m sorry but it is!” Hope said. “Except for the fact that Minho” She pulled out of the lot. “Is an imbecile and wouldn’t notice anything obvious if it came up and slapped him in the face!” She looked back at Newt. “Hold on.” Newt wrapped his arms around her backpack and Nico grabbed onto Newt’s arms. She changed gears and the motorcycle went to what felt like top speed. Buildings whizzed past and as Newt’s eyes tried to focus on one or two, he got dizzy. 

“Don’t look if you’ll get sick dummy!” Nico said, Newt could practically feel her eye roll through the mic and earpiece in the helmet. “We don’t want vomit all over us.”

“And Minho would kill me if vomit got on his bike.” Hope interjected.

“Would he though?” Nico asked. “Once again, he doesn’t know we took his bike and I’m pretty sure with all the spare parts in your house you could replace any old, broken or dirty parts.” Newt grinned. “He would never notice.” Nico said. Hope shook her head.

“We’re here.” She said, stopping in front of the small two story house with a large front yard and porch. Newt stepped off the bike.

“How did you know my address?” He asked. Hope tapped her helmet. 

“I installed an internet and tracking system into my helmet. I just need to think something and start it with command and then it will do it for me.” She said. 

“Show off.” Nico muttered. 

“I will ditch your sorry ass if you say that one more time.” Hope said. “Well, we should head back, Minho just figured out we ditched him as he called my house and no one picked up. He is spamming my phone. You sure you don’t want to join?”  Newt thought about it. “My treat, and you won’t have to sit anywhere near Minho.” the offer was too good to resist. 

“Fine, but I want a large popcorn, slushie  _ and  _ candy.” 

“Deal.” They shook on it and Newt clambered back onto the bike. 

“Hold on. The movie starts soon and I want to get back before the previews are over.” Hope said as she switched the motor into top gear. They whizzed by buildings and once again everything became blurred to Newt. “There is a comm system in the helmets, so you can talk without yelling.” Hope’s voice blared in Newt ears. He yelped and could hear Nico giggling behind him. 

“Too loud, Hope.” Nico said. 

“What movie is it?” Newt asked. 

“I don’t know, we’re letting Minho choose!” Hope said. Newt groaned. 

“It better not be a scary one, he says he won’t get scared then screams and cries like a baby within the first five minutes.” Newt smiled and felt that he deserved to share this piece of information about Minho. They giggled as Hope pulled into a space in front of the theatre. Newt looked up and his smile fell, Minho was standing in front of the thater his back turned to them, typing furiously on his phone.

“Watch this.” Hope said as she pulled a slingshot out of her bag. Newt didn’t have time to take off his helmet before a saw a small rock soar through the air and bounce off the back of Minho’s head. Minho whirled around as Hope pulled off her helmet and popped open the side compartment of the bike to put it away. She grabbed Newt’s helmet when he handed it to her and Nico's as well. When the helmets were locked up Hope looked up and saw Minho standing with his hands on his hips. Nico snickered. “Sorry, someone got stranded and needed a ride, then he accepted the offer to join.” Hope glanced back at Newt who blushed as Minho looked at him with an unreadable expression. 

“Um hi.” Newt said in a small voice, internally kicking himself. He knew Minho, he shouldn’t be that shy.

“Hi.” Minho’s expression was still unreadable and Newt was glad when he directed his eye to Hope. “Ok, but really?”

“Yes. What movie did you choose?”

“IT.” 

Nico, remembering Newt’s words about Minho and scary movies, stifled a giggle.

Minho glared at her, “what?”

“Nothing.” Nico pulled herself together and slid of the motorcycle. 

“Come  _ on! _ ” Hope said. “My treat.” She pulled them up to the ticket booth. She got the tickets and pulled out her wallet. Newt turned away, wondering how to make his escape. Just before he could find the right excuse, he felt a firm hand on his shoulder.

“Are you trying to leave?” Minho asked.

“No?” Newt jerked away from Minho.

“IT isn’t that scary. I can hold your hand if you want.” Minho joked, but Newt shivered, and was glad he had moved away from Minho.

“Yeah, no.” Minho laughed. “Can’t wait to see you screaming.” Newt teased. “Like a baby…”

Minho pretended to look offended. “How dare you?” he put a hand over his chest, causing Newt, Nico, and Hope to burst out laughing. 

“You little shits ready to get scared?” Nico asked. Newt rolled his eyes. 

“As if, asshole!” He retorted. Minho pulled open the door of the theater and with a whoosh of cold air hitting them all in the face, they stepped into the theater. 

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Minho let the door swing shut behind them as they stepped into the dimly lit lobby. Hope rolled her eyes.

 

“It’s so  _ modern _ .” She said, looking around. 

 

“What’s wrong with that?” Minho said. 

 

Hope sighed and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. “In Spain, the movie theaters are like stepping into the past, they aren't renovated just because they preserve the culture of the community. Here, everyone is changing or renovating just to keep up with the latest trend.” She explained. Newt was getting tired of this. 

 

“Slim it.” He said. “The movies gonna start soon,”  Hope turned to him and rolled her eyes, 

“Whatever,” She tapped Minho and Nico. “Go find seats, Newt and I will get snacks.” Minho raised his eyebrows but left without complaint. Hope pulled Newt into the line. When they were at the front, they ordered several popcorns and slushies and candies. Hope piled some of each into Newt’s arms. “As promised.” She grinned, gathering up the other foods in her arms. “So, would you like me to see if he has feelings for you?” Newt choked on his slushie. Coughing, he spluttered.

 

“I don’t know what you mean.” He stared at the ground, embarrassed. 

 

“Fine, but if you ever want to know, just ask me, and maybe I’ll put in a good word for you.” Hope said, grinning and winking. Newt turned away and headed into the theater. Newt’s eyes took about a minute to adjust to the darkness. He looked around, and saw Nico and Minho sitting in the exact center of the theater. Newt crossed over to them and sat on one side of Minho. Hope followed and sat in between Afton and Minho. 

 

“Need your hand held, Newtie?” Minho whispered.

 

“More like you do.” Newt hissed back. Minho laughed and grabbed Newt’s hand. It was totally platonic, but Newt felt himself seize up for a second before squeezing Minho’s hand. He squeezed back. Newt noticed Nico elbow Hope, but Minho thankfully didn’t.

 

As soon as the movie Minho whispered “Can I have some candy?”

 

“And here I thought you actually cared.” Newt joked as he handed over some licorish.

 

“No, I have ulterior motives for everything.”

 

“Why am I not surprised.” Newt responded before turning his eyes to the screen and squeezing Minho’s hand again.

…

After the movie they walked out onto street, all gently teasing Minho, who was laughing along. “So.” Nico said. “What’s your dream in life?”

“I want to be a doctor.” Newt said. “I like to help people.”

“I want to be a olympic athlete. I like to run.” Minho said.

“I want to do whatever, I want to be a vet or doctor, but I also want to sing and act, so I don’t know. ” Hope said

“I want to run a cafe. But a gay cafe. Like a gay bar, but minors can go there legally. And I want to be an author.” Nico grinned. “I have a great lesbian romance planned out!”

Hope rested her hand on Nico's arm. “I don’t think they want to hear. And what about me and Minho? We can’t come to your cafe?”

“You guys get an exemption. But Newt doesn’t need one, and that’s great!”

“For once, I’m not a joke.” Newt laughed at his depressing sentence as Hope and Minho looked at him with concern. But Nico just laughed.

“I get the feeling!”

“Do you two need a therapist?” Hope asked.

“Yes.” Nici said, and promptly changed the subject. “Do you read fanfiction?”

“Eeeeewwwww no.” Minho said.

“Not that!” Nico screeched. “Like, good fanfic.”

“Yeah.” Newt said. “I write some too.”

“Cool! So do I! Can I have your account name?” They traded fanfic accounts with a laugh. Minho rolled his eyes,

“You guys are so weird!” He turned to Newt. “Want to hang out?” Newt fought to keep the blush off his face as he thought through the rest of the week. 

“Don’t we have school?” He asked. Minho rolled his eyes. 

“Did you forget?” He said, raising his eyebrows. “Today was the last day of school!” He pulled Newt’s head under his arm into a head lock and proceeded to noogie him. Newt laughed fighting to break free. 

“I think I’m free”He said quickly scanning over the week in his head. 

Minho grinned, “great! Go, home, pack your things, and I’ll text and come get you around four.” Newt nodded, smiling. 

“You guys have fun, Nico and I are going shopping!!” Hope said, she gave Minho a hug and high fived Newt. He felt something in his hand and looked down to see a phone number, a gmail account, and, of course, a fanfic account. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! Or kudos!


	6. Chapter 6

Newt jumped off the back of Minho’s motorcycle and ran into his house. 

 

“See you later!” Minho called, chuckling and pulling his helmet visor over his eyes. Newt stood and flipped Minho the bird as he shifted gears and speed off. Minho flipped him off back. As soon as Minho was out of sight Newt whipped out his phone.

 

Newt: Ok what do I do

Nico: You came to your senses! Hold up, lemme make a group chat

Hope: Heya

Nico: Maybe tell him after you sleepover

Nico: so you don’t make it awkward

Hope: Or don’t tell him at the sleepover at all

Nico: yeah that could still make it awkward

Newt: or I could never tell him and hope the crush goes away

Nico: go the fuck ahead

Nico: use my method

Newt: fuck you

Nico: :P

 

Newt shook his head before returning his glare to his phone

 

Newt: You guys are infuriating

Nico: ...

Nico: Thank you

Hope: Thx

Nico: I’m listening to Panic! Instrumental

Nico: It’s really cool

Nico: You can really tell that Brendon’s voice is needed

Nico: but not needed

Nico: my fav is really different

Hope: off topic

Nico: let me gush about the second best band

Hope: You have a problem

Nico: ya think

Newt: You’re insane

Nico: :o

Nico: You’re just getting that now?

Hope: haha

Newt: What’s the best band

Nico: Set It Off

Nico: a punk pop band

Newt: on another note: I’ve decided I’m gonna bottle up my feelings

Nico: ah the age old method of never getting rejected aka the afton method

Newt: I can’t trust either of you

Nico: yeah

Nico: You can’t

Hope: you can trust me

Hope: just not her

Nico: HEY

Nico: actually you’re right

Nico: I’m weird

Nico: and so very queer

Hope: we know

Newt: we know

Nico: ;)

Hope: bye gays

Nico: *guys

Hope: no

Hope has left the chat

Nico has left the chat

Newt has left the chat

Newt dropped his head onto his desk before getting up and starting to pack his things into a duffel bag. When the duffel bag was full he tossed it onto his bed and sat down to check out some fanfiction. He logged on to ao3 and searched for Nico's account, ughdotcom.  _ Wow she writes a ton of Sanders Sides fanfic what the fuck _ . He sighed and clicked on the first one as he turned on some music.

_ Logan Sanders sat patiently in the gymnasium, waiting for his turn. His earbuds were in, and Fall Out Boy was softly playing. He was reading. Then his book was ripped out of his hands. Logan looked up and pulled out his earbuds. “Jordan.” he sighed. _

It was ok. He got so caught up in her stories that he didn’t realize it was four until he got a text from Minho.

Minho: its 4 asshole

Newt: *it’s

Minho: did I mention asshole?

Newt: I’m coming

He grabbed the duffle bag and ran through the door calling “I’m going to Minho’s to sleep over!” 

“You feeling okay?” Elizabeth called back.

“Yeah!”

“Have fun!”

“I will!” He ran out the door where Minho sat on the motorcycle.

“Hello, Newtie.”

“We’ve discussed that nickname.” Newt jumped on the back of the bike and put the helmet on. “What are we gonna do?”

“Want to watch a movie and eat my mom’s cooking?”

“Duh. My mom might be a goddess, but she can’t cook for shit.”

Minho snickered. “I wondered why we always had take-out when I came over.” Minho started the bike.

“Yeah. It cost her some bruises though.”

“Dude.” Minho’s voice grew softer. “Is everything alright? You’ve been talking about your dad a lot.”

“It’s fine.”

“You can talk to me, Newt. You’re not alone. You have me, Alby, Thomas, Chuck, Hope. Even that weird chick Nico.”

“She’s in college. Why are we friends with her?”

“No shucking clue.”

“Lemme ask her.” Newt whipped out his phone, keeping one arm around Minho, quickly texting her.

Newt: Why are we friends with you, Nico. You’re in college.

Nico: You guys are 16. I’m 18. It’s no large stretch.

Nico: Also, IDK.

Nico: It’s your choice.

Nico: you could have pushed me away

Nico: GTG, Elle and I are getting ice cream with Sarah.

Newt: bye

“I still have no clue.”

Minho laughed as Newt put his phone away. “Maybe she doesn’t have any other friends.”

“She mentioned two in the text. Maybe she’s just weird.”

Minho turned into his driveway. “Probably.” When they pulled into the garage Newt felt a bing from his pocket. When he checked it as the door fell shut behind them he stifled a giggle. 

Group Chat: Alby, Chuck, Thomas, Newt, Hope, Nico

Hope: you guys want to prank Minho?

Newt: YES!!!!!!

Nico: Cant

Nico has left the chat

Thomas: Definitely 

Alby: Hell yes!

Chuck: why not?

Newt: I’m @ his house what should I do.

Minho turned to face Newt. “What’s up?” he asked

Newt: GTG

“Nothing…” Newt lied.

“Are you sure…?”

And Newt said “no,” you know, like a liar. He climbed off the bike and shoved his phone in his pocket. Minho rolled his eyes. 

“I’ll find out later.” He pulled out the keys to his back door and unlocked it quickly. Newt pushed him aside and raced down the hall and up the stairs, straight down the hallway and into the room, he slammed the door shut making sure not to lock it or fully close it. He then decided to climb up on top of the little shelf that Minho kept right next to the door of his room. He had just settled onto it when Minho slammed through the door. He did not expect it to be open and the effort sent him sprawling onto the floor. Newt took this opportunity and landed softly on the 

ground behind Minho. As Minho rolled over Newt let out a scream that jolted Minho and made his scream as well. Newt laughed and jumped up on Minho’s bed and crossed his legs. 

 

“SOOooooooooo……” He started. “How’s life?” He pulled his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through the texts. He needed to text back and tell them to stop. He jumped up before Minho could say something and mumbled a quick explanation of “Bathroom” and was out the door before Minho had a chance to get off the ground. Newt sat on the bathroom floor and pulled out his phone. 

 

Newt: guys I cant text right now call me with an excuse to tell me what u have planned

Hope: kk

Hope has left the chat

Alby has left the chat

Thomas has left the chat

Chuck has left the chat

Newt has left the chat

 

Newt flushed the toilet and walked back into the room, his phone on silent. Minho wasn’t there. Newt walked downstairs.

 

“You should tell him!” Minho’s mom, Soo Park, demanded.

 

“Your mom is right.” Minho’s ma, Olivia, said. “Tell Newt.”

 

“What if he hates me!” Minho said. “I couldn’t take that!”

 

Newt walked into the living room, “Tell me what?” the three spun around to face him.

 

“Hey, Newt?” Minho said. “Walk with me?”

 

“Sure.” They tugged their shoes on and walked out the door. They walked in silence for a bit till they reached the park by Minho’s house. They climbed up to the highest tower, where they sat down, legs dangling over the side.

 

“Newt.” Minho started.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I’m bi.”

 

“Ok, cool.”

 

“You don’t hate me?”

 

“I’m literally gay, weirdo.”

“Yeah, but I thought you wouldn’t want to be friends with someone who could get a crush on you.” 

“Thomas and Theresa were friends. Also I could literally get a crush on you at anytime.”  _ already done _ Newt thought as he continued “It’s no big deal. Also, I mean, I’m friends with Alby.”

“Alby’s gay?!” Minho exclaimed.

Newt internally facepalmed. “Oh lord you are more oblivious than a stick. Yes he’s gay. Do you want to get food?”

“A date?”

“As friends, Min.” Newt deflected. “As friends.”

Newt thought he saw a flash of sadness in Minho’s eyes, but he must have imagined it. There was no way Minho (leader of the track team, strong, handsome, perfect) could love him back. “Sounds cool.”

“Not Portillo’s though.”

“Oh god I couldn’t stand Nico right now. She’s nice, but…” Minho waved his hands in explanation.

“Weird?”

“Yeah. Wanna go get pizza?”

“Ordering pizza is better though.”

“Wanna go buy a bunch of candy and order pizza and watch cheesy rom coms?”

New laughed. “You know me so well.” They linked hands as they walked back home, platonically, of course, although both of them wished it was something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always: Please comment


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a suicide attempt. Skip it if this may be harmful to your mental health. Summary:
> 
> Minho breaks up with Hope. Newt attempts suicide. Minho calls 911. Next Chapter Newt will be in hospital.

Newt and Minho just finished getting settled on the floor with blankets, pillows, and of course, candy and pizza, Minho’s phone binged, he picked it up. Rolled his eyes and put it on silence. Newt decided not to ask. They had just started the first romcom: To All The Boys I Loved Before and were laughing at its cheesiness when Newts phone dinged. He pulled it up to look at it. 

 

Hope: All the other boys are unorganized dipshits. Still want to prank him? They are incapable of deciding anything. 

 

Newt smiled and quickly texted her back.

 

Newt: No, I don’t want him to kick me out of his house

Nico has joined the chat

Nico: understandable, have a nice day

Nico has left the chat

Newt: ok…

Hope: you get used to it

Hope: ya, makes sense

Newt: bye

Hope: bye

Hope has left the chat

Newt has left the chat

 

Minho scooched closer to Newt on the couch. “Need some blanket?” Newt nodded and sat next to Minho, clearly uncomfortable to everyone but Minho, who wrapped his arm around Newt.

 

_ Wow I’m a gay mess. _ Newt thought as the movie played. “Um, Minho?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I have to go to the bathroom.”

 

“Oh, ok.” Minho let Newt go free, although he was kinda hurt when Newt didn’t curl up with him again when he got back.  _ I have to break up with Hope _ Minho thought.

 

“I have to go to the bathroom too.” he said abruptly and he slipped into the bathroom to call Hope.

 

Hope was sitting at her desk with Nico over when her phone rang. Nico lay on her bed aimlessly scrolling through Tumblr, a he/him button pinned to his lapel. “Should I put it on speaker?” she asked him.

 

“Not if you’re going to dirty talk.” Nico said.

 

Hope looked at him in disgust “Get your mind out of the gutter!” She picked up the phone and Minho’s voice crackled out.

 

“Hey, Hope?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I don’t think I can date you.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I’m bi.”

 

“Ok and you can’t date me why.”

 

Minho’s next works came out in a flurry. “Imayormaynothaveacrushonmybestfriendspleasedon’ttellhim.”

 

“Slow down.”

 

“I have a crush? On a boy?”

 

“Newt?”

 

“Yeah.” Minho sighed

 

“Are you going to tell him?” Hope asked as Nico sat up, interested.

 

“Probably not what if he doesn’t like me?”

 

“So? Tell him. Or there’s going to be a shit ton of pining.” Hope neglected to say that the pining would be on both ends of the stick.

 

“No. I don’t think I will. It could hurt him. I can’t tell him!”

 

“Ok.” Hope sighed. “Fine.” Minho hung up and she sighed. “Can they just both fess up already?”

 

“No. Apparently not. Want to hear a dark joke?”

 

“Have you already told me this one?”

 

Nico pondered it. “Maybe.”

 

“Go ahead.”

 

“I had to give up my vegetarian diet.” he grinned. “Turns out they’re a lot harder to catch than cows.”

 

“Aren’t you a vegetarian?”

 

“Yeah. Some people are like slinkies.”

 

“What?”

 

“Not good for anything, but still bring a smile to your face when you push them down the stairs.” He gave Hope an innocent looking grin.

 

“Don’t push Tyler down the stairs.”

 

“He thinks I’m dating a boy despite the many times I’ve told him I’m a lesbian, and he keeps misgendering me. Despite the button. He called me female when the dysphoria was totally taking over. I nearly had a panic attack.”

 

“I revoke my previous statement.”

 

“Thank you!” Nico smiled. Hope hoped that he wouldn’t actually push Tyler down the stairs, no matter how much of a jerk he was.

 

Back at Minho’s house Newt heard the end of the conversation. _ No. I don’t think I will. It could hurt him. I can’t tell him! _ Newt, having anxiety, immediately thought the worst.  _ Oh my god Minho hates me but won’t tell me. _ As the thoughts flooded in Newt had a thought: my life is worthless. Mom has Sonya, Minho has Hope. No one needs me.

 

Minho walked out of the bathroom to find Newt gone, along with his stuff. “Mom! Ma! Where did Newt go?!”

 

“He left,  _ oli _ .” Soo yelled back.

 

“I told you not to call me duck anymore!” Minho yelled as he pulled on his tennis shoes to try and find Newt.

 

 

The wallpaper on Newt’s phone changed as he set it in the middle of the abandoned lot. It stated: the password is 1111. Check notes. He left it there as he climbed to the top of the building, standing at the ledge.

 

Minho ran up to the abandoned lot he and Newt used to play in. The figure, in Newt’s bright green coat stood on the building and jumped. Minho dialed 911.

 

“Help. He jumped. The abandoned lot at the corner of Wisconsin and Adams. Ambulance please.” Minho got out, before running to his friend, in the hopes that he had survived.

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Newt lay in his hospital bed, not awake, never awake. The doctors didn’t know if he’d ever be awake. Minho hadn’t left his side for days. Of course, he had to do some lying to be able to. Elizabeth and Sonya could because they were family. Minho could because he said Newt was his boyfriend. Elizabeth was ok with this.

 

“You’re his best friend. You should be able to stay with him.” she had said. Minho could barely hear her. Why had Newt wanted to do this? During their sleepover? Was Minho not enough? If he hadn’t been surrounded with the grief everyone had for Newt, he probably would have commited suicide himself. On the third day Hope and Nico (they/them) visited.

 

“Are you sisters?” he asked them.

 

Nico gave a sad laugh. “No. You were there when we met. I’m just clingy. I want to talk to him. Alone, if that’s ok?” Elizabeth and Sonya left, Minho following them reluctantly. Nico sat down.

 

It must have looked weird. A person dressed in pink and green to channel their role-model sitting by a comatose body.

 

“Newt. Why did you jump? I know life is hard and you thought Minho would never love you back, but you were wrong. And you know what, Newt? I’ve been there. I’ve thought that no one could miss me because there was my brother and I wouldn’t be there. I wouldn’t feel weird answering the question ‘are you a boy or a girl’ because I knew that whatever I answered would change later. I wouldn’t have to come out to family that would say ‘but do you know’ because they wanted a daughter. That’s why I wear this hoodie, Newt. Because I have scars. And I’m somehow pissed at you for jumping, because I was becoming less suicidal. And then you jumped and it awoke something in me. I’m not trying to make it all about me… but I am. Because I’m not good with other humans, and now there’s a comatose one right in front of me and I’ve been there so how didn’t I see it? How didn’t I see it from the moment you had a panic attack in the bathroom? I’ve known you for around 24 hours if you put together all the times we’ve seen each other or texted, and I blame myself. And I hope you don’t lay here forever, but you might and that scares me Newt. Because you’re on the borderland between life and death, and that’s not a fun place to be. You’re not in the blinding white or pitch black of death, you’re not in the bright moving world of life. I don’t know where you are. And that scares me. Because you might never come back. And when will they pull the plug? If you never come back we have to kill you.” Afton let out a sob. “How could you do this to yourself? And us? Your family? Your love? Your friends?”

 

Nico curled into themself after speaking, putting in earbuds and hiding in the hoodie. They pressed play and turned the music so loud they couldn’t hear a thing. It was coping, a bad coping  method, but coping all the same. Minho walked back in. He hadn’t heard the conversation, and he felt left out, but he was past the point of caring. The doctor followed for the routine check. Behind her was Hope. She sat next to the bed and looked at Newt. There was something in her eyes that Minho didn’t quite get, she was squinting and tilting her head. 

 

“What is it?” He asked. She held up a hand and felt his pulse. She jumped up and ran to the doctor and whispered something in her ear. The doctor put her head against Newts slowly moving chest and listened. She then pulled out a walkie talkie and began speaking into it quickly. Minho stood up and grabbed Hopes shoulder. 

 

“It looks like he may have lung cancer.” She told him, before he could even ask her what was wrong. Minho looked at Newt, the pale skin, sunken eyes, disfigured leg before turning and running out the doors as the doctor was yelling to get Newt into surgery. He ran and ran, he didn’t know when to stop. He ran into the woods, on the well worn path that he had ran so many times. He ran to the attempted fort made by him and Newt when they were in the 8th grade. He sat in the center of the tarps suspended over the trees and opened one of the sleeping bags that were set in the corner. He draped it over himself. He heard soft footsteps approaching. The soft crackle of the tarp flap signaled to him that someone entered. He looked up and saw Hope. She sat in front of him. “They are putting him into surgery, but I think he will be fine.” 

 

“But will he wake up?” Minho asked. Hope averted her eyes. 

 

“Still unknown.” She looked at the ground. “You have to be strong, for him. He is going to need someone here if he wakes up. Also I know you like him, and I think you have like a 99.99% chance of him liking you back.”

 

“Really!?” Minho looked up, mixed emotions in his eyes. Hope rolled her eyes. 

 

“You are so oblivious!” Hope said, smiling a small smile. Minho shook his head, this couldn’t be true. There was no way that Newt, the smart, funny, kind boy he knew since he was little would actually like him back. He stood up his head barley grazing the roof of the fort. 

 

“No, you’re lying!” He said. He turned and ran and ran, avoiding Hope, ignoring her as she called after him and gave chase. Minho ran until he found a cluster of abandoned buildings. He looked at the tallest one, and decided to climb, his grieving mind racing. He burst through the door and blocked it behind him with a shelf. He raced up the stairs and onto the roof. Hope was in the clearing looking around. She saw him on the roof and ran towards him, she rammed the door, but was unable to open it. Minho stepped up to the ledge, and looked down at her. His mind was racing, grieving, and out of whack. With desperation in her face, Hope began to scale the building. The pulled herself up to the first window and called up to him. 

 

“Don’t do this!!” She kept climbing Minho pretended not to hear her. She began climbing even faster and soon reached the ledge as Minho looked down on her. He turned around, intending to  fall backwards. Hope reached forward and grabbed his collar. Minho’s arms flailed behind him as he leaned backwards. Hope dug her feet into the roof and pulled him back onto the ground of the roof. Minho started sobbing into his hands, he curled into a little ball and let it all out. Hope pulled him into a hug and just held him, and rocked him. “It’s okay” She said. “Let it out.” Her phone binged and she looked at it. “Newt got out of surgery, it looks like he’ll pull through, he’ll have a limp forever though.” Minho didn’t care. It was the best news he’s had all day. 


	9. Chapter 9

“Shhh.” Nico said as Hope and Minho walked in. “He’s asleep. Where were you guys? I nearly had a panic attack. Do you know where my pronoun buttons are?”

 

“Here you go. I forgot I had them in my pocket.” Nico smiled as she took the buttons from Hope and pinned the correct one to her chest.

 

“Thanks Hope. Hey Minho?” He voice became careful and quiet.

 

“Mm?”

 

“Want to read Newt’s note?” she cringed at how brash she sounded.

 

“No.” Minho said harshly as he sat next to Newt’s sleeping body on the bed. Newt looked so fragile and peaceful. Nico sighed and handed the phone to Hope.

 

“Dear Mom,

I love you. You have Sonya, so I hope you don’t miss me too much.

 

“Dear Sonya,

I love you.

 

“Dear Assorted friends,

I love you all. No homo.

 

“Dear Minho,

I love you (full homo)

 

“Dear Everyone,

I’m sorry I don’t know what to say.

 

“See you in Hell.”

 

“You sure you don’t want to read it, Min?” Hope asked.

 

“Yes!” he spit. “He’s alive! That’s all that matters! And don’t call me Min!”

 

Newt’s eyes opened and he blinked a bit. “Min?”

 

“Newt!” Minho hugged his best friend tight.

 

Newt pulled away after a few seconds. “Where am I?”

“Hospital.”

“Why aren’t I dead?”

“Because we saved you.”

“Why did you save me?”

“Because we love you.”

“You don’t hate me?”

“Where did you get that idea?” Minho hugged Newt. “Of course I don’t hate you!”

Newt smiled. “What can I say? Anxiety is a fucking bitch.”

“Watch your fucking language!” Hope said from across the room as Nico watched the scene with amusement.

“Excuse me we are having a moment.” Minho said, not realizing how the words sounded.

“Yeah yeah.” Nico said. “When’s the wedding?”

“We’re just friends!” Minho and Newt said at the same time. They looked at each other and broke down laughing.

Nico leaned over to Hope and whispered “gay.”

“Offensive.”

“I’m a lesbian, it cancels out.” She clapped her hands startling everyone. “I have an appointment for another tattoo and piercing, so see you losers.”

“What tattoo are you getting?” Newt asked.

“Genderfluid flag. Right on my arm.”

  
“Cool. Piercing?”

“Cartilage piercing. See ya, gays.”

 

“I’m straight!”

“I’m bi!”

“I’m past giving a fuck.” Nico laughed, finger gunned them, and darted out the door.

“It’s a hospital, you can’t advertise guns in here!” Minho joked.

Nico stuck her head back in. “I finger gunned you, calm the fuck down.” They all broke out laughing.


	10. Chapter 10

Nico: not to be transphobic but I hate myself.

Minho: are you ok?

Nico: no.

Hope: pronouns?

Nico: he/him

Alby: ?

Nico: I’m gender fluid. I hope you don’t have a problem with that.

Alby: nah

Alby: Aris is a demiboy

Aris: yes I am now if you’ll excuse me, I’m late to my date with Rachel

Aris has left the chat

Thomas: guys guys important news

Hope: ???!

Thomas: Brenda and I are dating.

Minho: I wanted to say you guys just met but my brain was like no it’s been a while but then it reminded me it’s been like 5 days

Hope: a lot has happened.

Nico: yep

Nico: anyway congrats guys

Chuck: Gally where’d you hide the chocolate

Gally: not telling

Chuck: I’ll tell mom

Gally: my dresser drawer

Chuck: thx

Chuck has left the chat

Gally has left the chat

Newt: guys I want to read a poem

Hope: go ahead

Newt: I want to beat you to death with a blunt object. I wanna grab one of those high-end fashion mannequins by the ankles and bash your rib cage in! I wanna sharpen 50 pencils, bind them with a rubber band, stick the lead ends in your mouth and punch the erasers! I wanna strap you to a bed of nails, then strap that bed of nails to the hood of my car so I can watch you suffer as we drive over the speed bumps in a mall parking lot during an earthquake! I want you to somehow survive a terrible car crash and somehow not survive a small fender-bender on the way back from the hospital.

Newt: Thank you that’s called dad

Nico: did you just quote Bo Burnham

Newt: yep

Nico: :D

Nico: One of my favorites: You’re incomparable, like a…

Minho: ok this is pretty funny but stop

Nico: do you want me to quote John Mulaney.

Minho: no

Minho: make your own jokes

Nico: no.

Nico: I don’t want to so I shan’t

Nico: here is a song from god’s perspective

Minho: NO

Nico: fine

Newt: The books you think I wrote are way too thick. Who needs a thousand metaphors to figure out you shouldn't be a dick? And I don't watch you when you sleep. Surprisingly I don't use my omnipotence to be a fucking creep

Nico: You're not going to heaven. Why the fuck would you think I'd ever kick it with you? None of you are going to heaven. There's a trillion aliens cooler than you.

Newt: You shouldn't abstain from rape just 'cause you think that I want you to. You shouldn't rape 'cause rape is a fucked up thing to do. (Pretty obvious, just don't fucking rape people, please, didn't think I had to write that one down for you)

Nico: I don't think masturbation is obscene. It's absolutely natural and the weirdest fucking thing I've ever seen. You make my job a living hell; I sent gays to fix overpopulation, And, boy, did that go well

Hope: stop

Nico: ok

Newt: ok

Nico: He’s pretty funny though

Nico:  [ https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/boburnham/fromgodsperspective.html ](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/boburnham/fromgodsperspective.html)

Hope: Ok.

Alby: excuse me what

Minho: IDK

Brenda: dear lord what is this

Nico: hello I like your name

Nico: BTW I actually knew Hope before we had friends in common

Nico: I just want you to know I’m not some weird pedophile that somehow joined the friend group

Nico: also I’m 18 and Hope is 17

Nico: I flirt with her jokingly

Nico: I flirt with everyone jokingly

Nico: are you death because I want you to take me   
Minho: STOP

Newt: trading cheesy pickup lines GO

Newt: My name might not be Luna but I sure can love good

Hope: Nice Harry Potter reference

Newt: did it hurt?

Nico: when I fell from heaven?

Newt: no, when you fell for me

Nico: I want to make a lampshade out of your skin because you light up my life

Alby: what

Alby: guys I’m confused

Minho: do you live in a cornfield? Because I’m stalking you

Newt: You look more beautiful up close then through my telescope

Hope: I love you more than my jar of fingers

Nico: Hi. The voices in my head said to come over and talk to you

Minho: You should have worn that red dress you tried on earlier. I was watching you get ready. I liked the red dress best.

Alby: what the fuck

Newt: I made a blood painting for you

Hope: You smell like trash. Can I take you out?

Nico: I just want you to know you have the sweetest smile while you’re asleep.

Minho: I have a knife and a penis and one of those things is going inside you tonight

Newt: Ok let’s stop. I think Alby is worried for our sanity

Alby: yep

Nico: has sent a meme: bi-derman, bi-derman, does whatever a bi-der can. Kiss a man? Sure why not. Also thinks girls are hot. Look out here comes the bi-derman.

Minho: are you implying I am spiderman

Nico: yes

Alby: you’re bi?

Minho: yeah

Alby: cool but why does a college girl know this before me

Minho: IDK I only told Newt and Hope

Hope: phone was on speaker.

Minho: breach of trust, but whatever

Newt: are you sure you’re not spiderman, Nici? When you’re male?

Newt: has sent a meme: Binderman, Binderman, wears his binder whenever he can. Can he breathe? No he can’t. That’s ok, at least he’s flat. Look out here comes the binderman.

Nico: you have discovered my secret

Nico: if i’m not male, villains can destroy the city all they want.

Nico: I’m one of those villains

Newt: ok.

Newt: marvel or DC

Nico: marvel

Nico: hotter women

Hope: marvel

Newt: marvel

Alby: DC!

Minho: DC

Nico: but Shuri’s amazing

Minho: I’m the only one attracted to girls here besides you

Brenda: Nope I’m still here and I’m pan

Thomas: I’m straight

Nico: congrats

Nico: I would let captain marvel kill me

Minho: same

Brenda: same

Thomas: same

Hope: I would kill her first

Newt: what?

Nico: I’m v gay for Brie Larson

Newt: no one cares

Nico: I know

Nico: but I don’t care that they don’t care

Nico: y’all are losers

Nico: except for you Hope

Newt: :(

Nico: and Newt

Nico: but the rest of y’all are losers and you can quote me on that

Minho: what am I supposed to do, call the papers?

Minho: imagine the headline: girl calls friends losers.

Nico: EXTRA EXTRA GET IT RIGHT HERE

Hope: PICTURES OF THE HEINOUS CRIMINAL

Nico: THEY LOOK LIKE A BROKE COLLEGE STUDENT CAUSE THAT’S WHAT THEY ARE

Alby: guys what the fuck

Alby: why am I friends with you guys

Newt: I don’t know

Minho: IDK

Thomas: because

Brenda: IDK

Hope: you don’t really know me

Nico: same

Alby: you guys are weird

Nico: yep

Alby: y

Nico: because i’m a gender fluid lesbian that is an emo nerd

Thomas: you scare me

Thomas: most women or sometimes women do

Brenda: :P

Nico: I scare everyone

Nico: it’s a habit

Nico: BOO

Hope: aahh

Hope: imagine that in a sarcastic tone

Newt: I didn’t have to

Newt: how’s the tattoo

Nico: it’s ok

Minho: tattoos are cool

Minho: I should get one

Newt: NO

Hope: NO

Alby: NO

Nico: NO

Thomas: NO

Brenda: NO

Minho: lol

Newt: bye guys gtg

Minho: bye

Alby: bye

Nico: see ya

Hope: bye

Thomas: bye bye

Brenda: so long

Newt has left the chat

Minho has left the chat

Alby has left the chat

Nico has left the chat

Hope has left the chat

Thomas has left the chat

Brenda has left the chat


	11. IMPORTANT UPDATE PLEASE READ

_French Fries and Milkshakes_ will (probably) NOT update over the summer. Why, Nico? you ask. I have written this on a school computer, on my school account. Although I can access my AO3 account and my google docs account over the summer, not on the same device. So, sorry, but this isn't over. There will be more.

Also, you might have noticed Nico changed from cis female to genderfluid. That is because I only recently found my gender identity and she is based off me. She also changed to Nico. That's my new name, don't wear it out.

Love,

Nico

P.S.:

Kudos to my friend, who works on this with me and who Hope is based off. Without her this wouldn't still be going.

P.P.S.:

You should listen to Set It Off, the best pop punk band in the world. In my opinion. Or  _Welcome to Night Vale_ I love them both.

Love again,

Nico


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back baby

Newt and Minho sat together at the park sharing french fries and listening to music, one earbud to each of them. The lay against a tree, well, Minho was. Newt lay in his lap making flower crowns. Minho was uncomfortable because that was  _ his crush! on his lap! _ Newt was comfortable. At least till Minho spoke.

 

“Hey, Newt? I have a personal question.”

 

“Shoot.”

 

“How’d you get lung cancer?”

 

“I don’t smoke, don’t worry! My dad’s smoking…” Newt trailed off sadly.

“Secondhand smoke?”

Newt nodded. “Secondhand smoke.”

“That sucks.”

“Yep.” Newt reached up and placed the dandelion crown on top of Minho’s head. He adjusted it and smiled. Minho blushed, but not enough for Newt to see. Newt looked up and saw Hope and Nico crouched in  the tree above them, and Hope put a finger to her lips as she held up a water balloon and pointed at Minho. He gave the tiniest nod and sat up and reached for his bag. “I need some water”

“What were you looking at a minute ago?” Minho asked. Newt shrugged, just as Minho looked up as the water balloon dropped. It hit him in the face and burst soaking his whole face and the top half of his shirt. Newt collapsed with laughter as Hope and Nico jumped down from the tree and high-fived him “Newt!” Minho yelled, laughing.

They all laughed as Minho dumped his water bottle on Newt’s head. “It’s a hot day, thank you for that.” Newt snarked.

“I’ve got more water balloons.” Hope smirked and held up a bucket. They all grinned as they each grabbed some water balloons. Nico grinned as he hurled a balloon at Hope. 

“I’m taking my button off. I’m he/him.” Nico set his button down where Newt and Minho were. Minho set down his flower crown and Newt let out a whine.

“I don’t want it to get ruined.” Minho explained. Newt grinned, but his gin was cut short by Nico lobbing a water balloon at him.

“I have a limp, be careful!” he warned them.

“We will!” They all threw water balloons back and forth. They were pretty sure it was against park rules, but they didn’t care. After a while they all sat down, soaking wet and laughing.

“We’re all so weird!” Nico said, surveying his wet MCR tee. “Also Newt, can we talk. Alone.”

Newt frowned, concerned. “Kay…?” Nico got up, and he followed him. They walked over to a small center where the bathrooms were.

“Is it ok if we go on the roof of this?”

“Is it legal? No. Do I mind? No.”

“Cool.” Nico scaled the edge and lifted Newt up, helping him maneuver around his limp.

“What did you want to talk about?”

“Ok, stop me if I get too insensitive, I detach myself from the real world and sometimes it snaps back. Bad habit. Anyway, your suicide attempt.”

“Why?”

“Because I’ve been near that point too and want to offer up some guidance. Ok, so, I’m not too suicidal any more, but I definitely was.” Nico reached  over and gave Newt a light noogie. “Us rejects have to stick together.” Newt rolled his eyes. Nico looked him in the eyes. “You can tell me if anything like this spikes again, you know that right?” Newt nodded. 

“You guys done or what?” Minho said as he hoisted himself up onto the roof next to them with Hope close behind. Newt nodded. And leaned into Minho’s shoulder. 

“Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!” Hope said. Minho and Newt both blushed and turned away. Afton turned to Hope and giggled. “They’re in love!!” Hope joked knowing full well that it was true. 

“Shut the everlasting fuck up. You greenie” Newt said. Rolling his eyes. 

“Oh I'm the greenie now?! Well at least I’ve been accepted.” Hope said sarcastically. Minho grinned. And messed up Newt’s hair. “And I shit you not…” Hope continued, “they are so dumb and oblivious that they don’t even know it yet. But soon they’ll be swooning all over each other.” She lifted her hand to her forehead and pretended to faint. Newt started to poke at and annoy Minho for fun. “You guys wanna stay over tonight? My mother doesnt care and I’ll tell her that you’re gay if that's okay?” And Hope sat up. “There’s this problem I've been having.” Minho turned to her interested. 

“What kind of problem?” He asked, concern covering his face. Hope looked around and shook her head. 

  
“Not he-” She trailed off, staring at a clump of bushes a few feet away  from the bathroom door. She held a finger to her lips and silently jump down from the roof.  _ Not this shit again _ Newt thought. She silently walked over to the bushes and suddenly without warning plunged her hand into the bushes and pulled out a hooded figure. Minho jumped down but Hope yelled to him, “I got this.” The hooded figure had gotten away and pulled out a small pocket knife and threw it at 

“Is it ok if we go on the roof of this?”

“Is it legal? No. Do I mind? No.”

“Cool.” Nico scaled the edge and lifted Newt up, helping him maneuver around his limp.

“What did you want to talk about?”

“Ok, stop me if I get too insensitive, I detach myself from the real world and sometimes it snaps back. Bad habit. Anyway, your suicide attempt.”

“Why?”

“Because I’ve been near that point too and want to offer up some guidance. Ok, so, I’m not too suicidal any more, but I definitely was.” Nico reached  over and gave Newt a light noogie. “Us rejects have to stick together.” Newt rolled his eyes. Nico looked him in the eyes. “You can tell me if anything like this spikes again, you know that right?” Newt nodded. 

“You guys done or what?” Minho said as he hoisted himself up onto the roof next to them with Hope close behind. Newt nodded. And leaned into Minho’s shoulder. 

“Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!” Hope said. Minho and Newt both blushed and turned away. Afton turned to Hope and giggled. “They’re in love!!” Hope joked knowing full well that it was true. 

“Shut the everlasting fuck up. You greenie” Newt said. Rolling his eyes. 

“Oh I'm the greenie now?! Well at least I’ve been accepted.” Hope said sarcastically. Minho grinned. And messed up Newt’s hair. “And I shit you not…” Hope continued, “they are so dumb and oblivious that they don’t even know it yet. But soon they’ll be swooning all over each other.” She lifted her hand to her forehead and pretended to faint. Newt started to poke at and annoy Minho for fun. “You guys wanna stay over tonight? My mother doesnt care and I’ll tell her that you’re gay if that's okay?” And Hope sat up. “There’s this problem I've been having.” Minho turned to her interested. 

“What kind of problem?” He asked, concern covering his face. Hope looked around and shook her head. 

  
“Not he-” She trailed off, staring at a clump of bushes a few feet away  from the bathroom door. She held a finger to her lips and silently jump down from the roof.  _ Not this shit again _ Newt thought. She silently walked over to the bushes and suddenly without warning plunged her hand into the bushes and pulled out a hooded figure. Minho jumped down but Hope yelled to him, “I got this.” The hooded figure had gotten away and pulled out a small pocket knife and threw it at  her. She reached up and without hesitation caught it right before it touched the bridge of her nose. She flicked it back at the person and it pinned them to a tree. She ran at them and received a swift kick in the ribs and a punch in the face. “That’s it!!” She yelled as she delivered a swift uppercut and pinned him against the tree. She lowered her voice so Newt could only make out a few words. “Tell him…..never show…….I won’t stop fighting” She let the person go and they ran off. She turned back to them, her nose bleeding and one hand clutching her ribs, a look of despair in her eyes as she said, “Those types of problems” before running off. 

 


End file.
